Hero of Japan, yet villain of the universe
by Avrilfanx101
Summary: So the RRBZ are a famous group of singers but of course, they're secretly villains in disguise. But this time, instead of fighting crime, the PPGZ are a group of three girls who investigate mysteries! It's kinda like my manga (and yes, people, I DRAW) but it's copying ideas from myself so it isn't illegal right? Yay now read or I'll hunt you down. I'm watching you...(Old line...)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided while some of you are waiting patiently for new chapters, I would write another story, or maybe a few more about the PPGZ so you people won't get bored waiting. So, this one's about the PPGZ being detectives, not superheroes, and I sorta changed their age and if you want action, fighting and stuff, I'll just put in that they received their powers from somewhere weird. The RRBZ are still villains, but their normal lives are being pop singers and the hottest band in all of Japan! So let's get started!**

**Review if you want to be a co-host! Or not anyways. Cookies for reviewers and compliments, it's unfortunate that you really can't see my freshly baked cookies. And I say so myself: these cookies taste pretty good!**

Normal POV

"Which class did you get into, Kaoru-san?" "I think its C, but I sure hope it's A like you guys!" Alongside the corridors of the long hallways, three teenagers were chatting excitedly about the new school year. Wait. Correction, only two are chatting, because one of them was recently occupied by heavenly desserts. "Mo-mo-KO! I've told you and told you, if you don't want to gain weight this year, stop stuffing those sweets inside your mouth! Natsuki-senpai will hate you even more than he already does if you keep doing that!" A raven-haired girl in a green top and Capri pants told off the busy girl with silky auburn hair and pink eyes. There was a beautiful blonde next to them, with her luscious curled hair falling down to her elbows, sky blue eyes filled with pure innocence. A few of you might know them, but they've changed over the years. Yeah, the "retired" Power Puff Girls Z.

Momoko Akatsutsumi was still obsessed with sweets and desserts, but only that she wasn't interested in manga and superhero stuff anymore. She tied her hair into two plaits, wearing a ribbon hairband on her head. She kept her pink eyes, wearing a rather gorgeous dress that had crinkly white layers above its satin pink surface. A pair of strapped red MaryJanes adorned her feet, like flames dancing on her fair pale complexion.

Miyako Gotokuji is still the most innocent girl in the entire universe, pure and true, and of course, still rich. She wore her curly hair down, pinning an open blue rose just above her bangs. She had on a necklace with double hearts on, and a spaghetti strapped sundress, with playful colors splashed all over it, laced ending creating the perfect texture. Her stilettos were as high as ever, and it was a shade of light blue and white mixed together. Her sky blues eyes captured all the delicate colors of the sea, and most of the male population in their school as well.

Kaoru Matsubara had a firm interest in wrestling, and in the Super Bowl as well, all sporty events(except ballet and cheerleading) never leaving her side. She always brought her new skateboard, one with a black background and a skull pouring blood that spilled her name. It took the artist a lot of work, it was worth a week load of chores. She had her raven hair put down, a bit of outward curls touching just at her shoulders. Her jade eyes still glowed like a cat's eye at night, and she wore a six-edged star necklace that went down to her chest. Kaoru had on a neon green top, and Capri pants that went down to her ankles. As usual, she wore her beloved striped Converses, light green and highlight yellow strips emphasizing her fair white skin. Kaoru still kept her bangs, and had on black mini-gloves with small chains.

The trio were beautiful, but no one really noticed, since they were too caught up with either hot boys or pretty models. And you DO know that some boys were perverted so...yeah, I don't wanna talk about it. So as I was saying, the trio were very pretty and diligent girls, but like an undiscovered treasure they stay hidden. Except Miyako is still popular, so there is an exception.

"Have you heard the news last night?" This time, Momoko finally spoke up, probably because it was the last of her sweets. They were still chatting. "Yeah, if it's about our favorite band singing in a concert live this weekend, then of course!" "I heard they said that they would choose three lucky winners to go on a tour with them; that's a chance of a lifetime!" Miyako squealed, the rest of them following as well, until they ached from laughter.

"I don't suppose you two got any tickets?" Momoko suddenly piped up, and both the other two girls groaned. "You forgot your ticket this time again?!" "Momo-san, it's not good to always borrow money. You'll run into debts!" Momoko sighed at their comments. "Alright, alright, I promise, just this once! I'll DEFINITELY pay you back, Miya-chan! O-ne-ga-i-de-ne?" She begged Miyako dramatically, clutching her leg as if it were her lifeline, crying fake sobs. Man was she good at acting.

"Alright, just this once! But promise you will return it." Miyako said gently, pulling her up and petting her head. "Spoilt brat with a sweet tooth!" Kaoru muttered, watching them uncomfortably as Miyako once again fell prey under Momoko's act. She cursed silently, wishing she had as brilliant acting skills as she had when she needed to lie. The three were still talking when they accidentally bumped into a much more gorgeous girl, who happened to be the queen of their school. "Well, well, well, looks like my fortune teller was right, I DID bump into three anonymous hags today!" Her shrill laughter filled the hallway, and all heads turned to look their way.

"It looks like my soothsayer was right too, that I would see a slut blocking my way." Kaoru replied calmly, shrugging and looked challengingly as a faint 'ooh' was muttered from their crowd of audience. Lexie gaped, her mouth hung open as the people laughed. Then she glared back, snapping her fingers calling her best girl mates up. Kaoru narrowed her eyes as she smirked and made a gesture to call them to attack first. Cassandra went first. She was a tall brunette, her short black hair like Doctor Spalko in Indiana Jones. She swept her fist swiftly and aimed at the opponent's stomach. But her fist wasn't as fast as the blow she was about to receive. Kaoru Matsubara was a professional wrestler and aced at all material arts except Judo, since she was still learning. To tell our little action tale shortly, all of the attacks Cassandra and Lexie's other henchgirl launched was backfired at the account of hurting themselves instead. Easy as it was, our green heroine defeated those girls and smiled as the so called 'Ice Queen' ran away. "I'll get you, and you'll be sorry!" "That line, was SO ten years ago." Kaoru answered back to the threat nonchalantly, turning her back as she dragged two shocked girls to the gate, because the dismissal bell rung once more.

**So, what'dya guys think? I've been reading really thick novels lately, and watching British singers, so I kinda became British and used too much words. The thing is, I've been trying to copy my favorite writer sbj but with school stress and tons of homework, there's no way I could balance. Sorry, you guys, who've been waiting for my newest entries. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo! People, what'sup? It's been only like a day since I wrote, but Inspiration struck and you know that you should take the opportunity once it came back. Unless it goes away half-way through the story again like my first chapter, that's the reason it wasn't so good...¬_¬ I blame creativity taking a break once a while...Anyways, I've been racking my brains all day to create the perfect plot for chapter two and for teachers who are probably reading this, this is my reason I've been day-dreaming through your classes all day. So, yeah. Enjoy or watch Starships, which I think you would probably choose not to...Its censored stuff.**

(Still Normal POV)

In a quiet place under a few withered branches, three handsome teenagers were planning their future. They had just returned from their villain's convention and wore wigs and contacts to conceal their identity. Their leader, as it seemed, was wearing a curly brown wig and sapphire contacts that hid its true red, such a color that would have made Picasso proud. His fair face was that of a model's, but so stern and full of pride. His wig couldn't cover up a small tuff of his copper hair, and it hung at his bangs like highlights.

A handsome boy was making small grunting sounds as their leader blabbed on, secretly slipping an earphone up his sleeves and bobbing his head at the rock music. He wore a dirty blonde wig, so long it reached the nape of his neck. Black contacts hid the beautiful shade of his emerald green orbs, as green as the forests and the mountains. A slight strand of his silky raven hair popped out, but most people ignored it, as if it were only a hallucination. He lay sexily and lazily, might I add, on the ground, from time to time eyeing hot ladies as they collapsed in excitement.

The last was a cute boy who had on a dark blue wig, so dark it might have been mistaken as ivory black. His eyes, the mystifying color of blue, the only rare blue found after careful mixtures on the palette, unfortunately covered by the dull grey contacts he wore instead. His platinum blonde hair was both golden and luscious, his long hair peeking out from the ends of his wig. But it was considered again a highlight, as it wasn't unusual for pop stars to dress in unusual ways. That's right, those who have read my introduction, it's the RRBZ. They're back.

"We gotta do something about the paparazzi." The leader, also known as Brick, said in a serious tone. "What? I mean, eyeing some girls and welcoming them to our bed isn't a big deal. Even Miley is twerking." Butch, the one who had on a blonde wig, shrugged and tugged at a few dandelions. "But this is going to be bad for our situation if we want to defeat the PPGZ!" Brick exclaimed, tugging at his brother, who in reply shook him off and said lazily," What's the big deal? They've retired anyways." The boy in dark blue smiled, and suggested," Then we approach them as superstars and take them out, and dump them later." "Boomer, that's fantastic! Dude, how come you've never made such great suggestions before?" Brick's eyes lit up, clasping Boomer's hands with his own. "I did, but you two just ignored me and bickered about things." He sweatdropped, and the two looked embarrassed.

"But how we are going to find them?" Butch asked, suddenly taking interest in their conversation. "Easy. Ask for photos of three similar girls that look like the PPGZ." Boomer smirked, pulling out three individual photos of each of the girls. Brick widened his eyes, whilst Butch just whistled and whispered a faint 'Whoohoo' and examined Buttercup intently.

At that moment, our triumphant green heroine was still dragging two astounded girls by their backpacks, taking them to the skate park. "Dudes, wake up! You know I got the skills of every material art!" "Right, right, sorry Kaoru-san, we're just surprised you did that so easily. It was like...watching you do Swan Lake..." "Hey, I do NOT like ballet!" "What I'm trying to say is, you did the attacks so gracefully and without effort...It was both beautiful and brilliant!" Miyako reassured her fuming friend, whilst our candy-lover Momoko still hung her mouth open like an ape.

"Hey, who's that? They look sort of...familiar." "Let's go take a look." Kaoru decided, just as Momoko began to revive. "...and remember, don't let your self-conscience go away!" Kaito (Brick) finished his sentence, unaware of the three who approached them. Shiro (Butch) noticed though, and grinned cockily as he grabbed Kaoru's wrists and pulled her onto his lap, locking her from the waist. She immediately saw what was going on, and flung Shiro over her head the way so she could stand up, glaring at him as he landed on the ground, head first, down on the grass.

"What the..." Riku (Boomer) muttered, his eyes as wide as a saucer. Kaito looked alarmed, and turned around to see their intruders, but of course making a mistake since he was still wearing his pop star wig. "Oh my GOD! It's the R-mmmph!" Momoko cried, but stopped midway through her sentence as her voice was muffled by Kaito's hand. "Please don't scream our name, we were in the middle of our secret conversation just now." Riku pleaded, and Miyako nodded, pulling Momoko away, who followed reluctantly. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you, please continue, we'll go away." Miyako replied in such an angelic and gentle voice, that even the cherubs would have been jealous.

Riku, captured by her beauty and voice, instantly blushed and stuttered," Oh, it's fine! We just finished actually, maybe you would like to join us for a coffee dat-break?" Miyako, who was twiddling her fingers nervously and making her exit, stopped upon hearing his suggestion, turning her head in delight, replied a "Sure!" and walked off with him happily, the two chatting happily. Kaoru growled, trying to run but got held back again, with a smirking Shiro behind her, whispering in her ear and biting her earlobes. She blushed furiously, and struggled to break free, but in vain. "All the other girls that got caught by me are willing to stay on my lap, but why did you fling me over? Don't you like me?" he whispered huskily, resting his head on her shoulders. "Sure, I like your music, but you are a slut and a bastard. Let me go! Hey! Let me go you faggot!" She yelled, only to receive a kiss on her cheek. "W-What the hell?!" Kaoru stuttered, while Shiro just kept holding onto her and kissing her hair. "I like it. You're different, and you challenge me. Oh, and don't waste your time getting free, because you know I'm a Judo champion in the whole of Japan." "W-What?! How can I lose to a jerk like you! " Kaoru's face paled, remembering that her final opponent in her judo competition was indeed him. "Don't you remember me, Kaoru-chan~~? You won second place and I was your enemy that time~~" "What? YOU?!" "What'cha going to do about it, princess? You know now that I'm stronger than you." He grinned, pinning her down so that he was just above her, his knee secured between her legs, both hands holding her wrists. She blushed, but got rescued by the distant call of Momoko's calling.

"Kao-ru!" We're going to the Café Sweetness, and I don't want to miss it. So hurry up, or do you want to stay with lover boy?" "What? Heck no is he ever going to be my boyfriend!Ugghh!" She got up, and pulled a face at Shiro as she ran to her friend. He just chuckled, grinning evilly as he muttered in a low voice," Long time no see, Butterface..."

"What's that? Did you say something?" Kaito stood next to him, though it was quite clear he had heard Shiro's sentence. "There's no mistake, bro. They're the PPGZ."

**So, yeah, I sort of wrote too many adjectives, but you know what they say about over knowing words and reading too many novels. I actually got a pretty bad history: my parents used to make me recite the whole dictionary until I was dizzy. So naturally I'm a Grammar Nazi and got too many words stuck in my head. But that's me, so if you criticize me for being an Asian-with-nerd-glasses-and-eats-too-many-hamburge rs-but-doesn't-care-about-being-fat-and-read-thous ands-of-words-and-a-bid-word-blabber-and-show-off. ..but seriously, if you think about it, EVERYBODY likes to show off. Not racisting you people. Review if you want more chapters~~~xdd. **


End file.
